This disclosure relates to polyester-polycarbonate compositions, methods of manufacture, and uses thereof.
Polycarbonates and polyester-polycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. Because of their broad use, particularly in electronic applications or visually oriented applications such as light covers, see-through protective coverings, lenses, and transparent films, it is desirable to provide polycarbonates and polyester polycarbonates with excellent weatherability, impact strength, and both surface finish and optical clarity. Some of these properties can be provided by combining a polyester or polyester-polycarbonate with polycarbonates, but it has been difficult to obtain optically clear compositions that have the desired combinations of properties.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for polyester-polycarbonate resin compositions that possess extremely low haze without having a detrimental effect on impact strength, weatherability, and/or melt flow properties. Further, the preparation of such compositions from inexpensive polymer feedstock is desired.